Wszystko zostaje w batrodzinie
by missMHO
Summary: Seria krótkich ficzków do komiksowego uniwersum DC, pisanych gdy niespodziewanie uderzy wen. Przede wszystkim Batrodzina plus Supes. Wiele pairingów - głównie Bruce/Clark oraz Robiny z Robinami.
1. Wszyscy lubią tort

**Wszyscy lubią tort**

* * *

 _Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne; Dick Grayson/Jason Todd_

* * *

Tim właśnie był w trakcie przeglądania świeżo skradzionych dokumentów GCPD w poszukiwaniu poszlak w ostatnim ciągu napadów grupy Denta, kiedy z koncentracji wybił go głos Bruce'a.

\- Co to jest?

W zawsze opanowany ton Bruce'a wkradła się nuta irytacji i to sprawiło, że Tim urwał czytanie w pół zdania i od razu podniósł wzrok. Bruce wpatrywał się w tort stojący obok batkomputera. Było to cukiernicze cudo, zdaniem Tima. Pięknie zdobiony biały tort, na wierzchu zwieńczony logiem Supermana. Jeden kawałek był już ucięty i położony na talerzyku obok, aby ukazać wnętrze - każda warstwa ciasta była w innym kolorze, układając się w tęczę.

Tim miał na końcu języka ostentacyjną odpowiedź "to jest tort", ale wiedział, że Bruce jest ostatnią osobą, która doceni taką ripostę, więc dosłownie ugryzł się w język.

\- Był tutaj, gdy przyszedłem - powiedział w końcu, wzruszając ramionami i wrócił do czytania dokumentów na ekranie… Ale tylko dla pozorów, bo kątem oka wciąż obserwował Bruce'a. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w tort, jak gdyby góra ciasta i kremu osobiście go obrażała. W końcu mruknął coś pod nosem i zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia do rezydencji, zapewne aby wypytać Alfreda, który to zazwyczaj był osobą odpowiedzialną za wszelkie kulinarne niespodzianki w batjaskini.

Minęła niecała minuta od zniknięcia Bruce'a, gdy Tim usłyszał chichot za swoimi plecami. Gdy tym razem odwrócił się od ekranu, natknął się na szeroko uśmiechającego się Dicka. Zanim Tim zdążył się przywitać, zeskakując spod sufitu dołączył do nich Jason z niezwykle usatysfakcjonowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cześć, Tim - zagadał Dick, wciąż szczerząc się jak Kot z Chesire i to wystarczyło by Tim połączył wszystkie fakty.

\- Ten tort to wasza sprawka.

Jason uśmiechnął się, tym samym uśmiechem, którym zastraszał zbirów na ulicach Gotham i zebrał palcem trochę kremu z brzegu tortu. Dick uderzył go w rękę, jak rodzic besztający dziecko, które sięgnęło po deser przed skończeniem obiadu. Jason spojrzał na Dicka jak zbity pies, ale nie sięgał już po więcej. Kto by pomyślał, że Jason jest łasuchem na słodkości.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał w końcu Tim, wiedząc, że nie potrzebuje doprecyzowywać pytania.

\- Zamiennik, jesteś najlepszym detektywem ze wszystkich Robinów, i ja to mówię - odparł Jason, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie mogłeś nie zauważyć, jak B robi maślane oczy na Supesa.

Tim przygryzł wargę. Chyba wszyscy w batrodzinie to widzieli, ale nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by skonfontować Bruce'a w tym temacie. Szczególnie, że też byli pewni, że Clark odwzajemnia zainteresowanie Bruce'a, lecz też nikt nie miał mu tego za złe, że nie robił żadnego kroku w tym kierunku. Banie się Batmana było zawsze słusznym podejściem. Aż do teraz, kiedy Dick i Jason postanowiła kupić Bruce'owi gejowski tort z Supermanem… No ale kto inny miał to zrobić, jak nie dwójka śpiących ze sobą ex-Robinów.

\- Wow, Bruce dostanie szału - stwierdził Tim.

\- Dlaczego Bruce dostanie szału? - rozległ się kolejny głos gdzieś z góry i Tim zamarł.

Superman wylądował obok trójki Robinów ze zmartwieniem malującym się na twarzy. Oczywiście, że przejął się, że Bruce miałby być wkurzony na swoich synów.

\- Nic, czego byśmy już nie przeżyli - odpowiedział Dick z uśmiechem. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Clark, ale musimy już lecieć. Mamy zaraz spotkanie dealerów do rozbicia.

Dick zaczął już zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, ciągnąć Jasona za sobą. Jason jedynie kiwnął na Clarka i wyszedł za swoim partnerem.

\- Miło widzieć, że Jason wraca do rodziny - powiedział Clark, kiedy zostali sami z Timem w jaskini. Tim uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Jason i on mieli bardzo nieprzyjemny początek. Jednakże, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że od kiedy Dick się za niego wziął, Jason wypełnił pewną lukę, której istnienia nikt nie chciał otwarcie uznać, choć wszyscy ją odczuwali.

\- Tak, Dick ma na niego dobry wpływ - przyznał Tim. - Może niedługo nawet zaczną normalnie rozmawiać z Bruce'm.

Clark uśmiechnął się szeroko ze szczerym zadowoleniem. Czasem był tak uroczy, że Tim mógł zrozumieć dlaczego udało mu się wkraść nawet w serce Bruce'a.

\- O, ten tort wygląda przepysznie - zauważył niespodziewanie Clark i podszedł do tacy z wyraźnym entuzjazmem. Tim był ciekaw, czy Dick i Jason rzeczywiście się zwinęli, czy znów obserwują rozwój sytuacji gdzieś z ciemnych czeluści jaskini. Osobiście obstawiał to drugie.

\- Częstuj się - bąknął Tim, sam nie będąc pewien, czy ma ochotę się histerycznie roześmiać, czy znaleźć te przeklętą dwójkę i dać im po łbie za to, że postawili go w takiej sytuacji.

Bruce oczywiście wrócił do jaskini w momencie gdy Clark jęknął po zjedzeniu pierwszego kawałka.

\- To naprawdę przepyszny tort - powiedział Clark do Tima, jak gdyby usprawiedliwiając swoje zachowanie.

\- To ja poproszę Alfreda żeby przyniósł jakąś herbatę - wymamrotał Tim i uciekł do rezydencji, patrząc się w podłogę, gdy mijał po drodze Bruce'a.

\- Hej Bruce! - usłyszał jeszcze głos Clarka. - Musisz tego spróbować!

Ostatnim, co zobaczył Tim przed zamknięciem za sobą wejścia do jaskini, był skonsternowany Bruce wpatrujący się w kawałek tęczowego tortu, który Clark oferował mu ze swojego widelca. Tim miał nadzieję, że plan Dicka i Jasona jakimś cudem wypali i Bruce wreszcie przestanie być tak sfrustrowany po każdym zebraniu Ligi Sprawiedliwości… Alternatywą był Bruce rozwścieczony całą sytuacją - dodatkowo do frustracji, którą już mieli na codzień. Tim aż zadrżał.

Dick i Jason będą się afiszować sukcesem miesiącami, jeżeli ten absurdalny tort rzeczywiście pomoże, ale Tim wolał już upierdliwych ex-Robinów, niż sfrustrowanego Batmana... Ciekawe, czy jakiś kawałek się ostanie, zastanawiał się Tim, zmierzając do swojego pokoju. Ten tort wyglądał naprawdę przepysznie.


	2. Super-Pocałunek

**Super-Pocałunek**

* * *

 _Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne; Tim Drake/Jason Todd_

* * *

Nikt nie do końca był pewien jak do tego doszło, że cała batrodzina rzeczywiście zbierała się na wspólne śniadania co sobotę, ale ku zdziwieniu całego wszechświata, stawało się to rutyną. Tim musiał przyznać, że spośród tradycji batrodziny, ta była jedną z tych przyjemniejszych, choć wbrew pozorom, wcale nie tych bezpieczniejszych. Zebranie trzech ex-Robinów, aktualnego Robina-pomiota-szatana, Batgirl, Alfreda oraz samego wielkiego B było bez wątpienia mieszanką wybuchową. Choć ten ostatni jeszcze dzisiaj nie zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością.

\- Ugh, Grayson, ile ty masz lat - mruknął Damian, jak co sobotę, patrząc z pogardą na miskę Dicka wypełnioną kolorowymi płatkami śniadaniowymi. I jak co sobotę, Dick jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił Chocapiciem w najmłodszego członka rodziny. Gdy Tim westchnął i wrócił wzrokiem do swojego talerza, odkrył, że jego idealnie przygotowana kilkuwarstwowa kanapka zniknęła ze swojego należytego miejsca.

\- Jason! - Tim burknął oskarżycielsko jeszcze zanim podniósł wzrok na złodzieja. Jednakże oskarżenie było jak najbardziej rzucone na odpowiednią osobę, gdyż Jay zajadał się kanapką Tima z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Włożyłem wiele miłości w tę kanapkę.

Jason dramatycznie złapał się za serce, po czym włożył ostatni kęs owej kanapki do ust.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Todd.

\- Jaaasne, Czerwony.

\- Żebyś wiedział, Czerwony.

W odpowiedzi, Jason poczochrał mu włosy, po czym sięgnął po żurawinową muffinkę - ulubioną Tima - i położył w miejsce skradzionej kanapki.

\- No, już nie płacz - powiedział Jason i wykorzystując moment, w którym pochylił się w stronę talerza Tima, ucałował go ukradkiem w policzek.

Tim jak najbardziej nie był zdziwiony, kiedy ten gest został skomentowany udawanymi odgłosami wymiotnymi pochodzącymi ze strony Damiana.

\- Paniczu, proszę się zachowywać przy stole - powiedział Alfred, jak zwykle niewzruszonym tonem.

\- To oni się nie zachowują.

Jason pokazał Damianowi środkowy palec i zanim Tim zdołał się zdecydować, czy powinien go za to zganić czy nie, Alfred zdzielił Jasona serwetką w tył głowy. Tim odwrócił się w stronę Alfreda, by posłać mu usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech i niespodziewanie spotkał się z przepełnionym czułością wzrokiem kamerdynera, gdy wpatrywał się w niego i Jasona. Tim poczuł zbierające się w policzkach gorąco i znów wrócił do swojego talerza i zajął się wyskubywaniem kawałków żurawiny z waniliowego muffina. Oczywiście, że Alfred akceptował ich związek, Alfred był w stanie zaakceptować wiele, kiedy rezultatem było szczęście członków rodziny, jednak spotkanie tego wzroku… Tim był głuptakiem w takich sprawach, okej?

\- Gdzie zaginął Bruce? - Barbara spytała Alfreda, gdy ten podszedł dolać jej herbaty.

\- Panicz Bruce miał wczoraj wieczorem gościa, więc zgaduję, iż jeszcze odpoczywa.

W jadalni na kilka sekund zapanowała niezręczna cisza, gdy wszyscy połączyli fakty. Było to powszechnie znaną wiedzą jakiego gościa miewał Bruce wieczorami. I może nie byłoby to aż takim tematem tabu pośród rodziny, gdyby tylko Bruce przestał traktować swój związek z Clarkiem jak temat tabu. Pomimo że wszyscy widzieli jak Bruce i Clark robią do siebie maślane oczy jeszcze zanim do czegokolwiek między nimi doszło, Bruce wciąż odmawiał otwartego uznania ich związku przed rodziną. Jednakże jedynym logicznym wyjściem z sytuacji było czekanie aż Bruce wreszcie sam do tego dojrzeje, gdyż nikt nie próbował nawet udawać, że potrafi w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na jego decyzje.

\- A więc, Dick, na ile zawitałeś do Gotham tym razem? - przełamała przeciągającą się ciszę Barbara i jadalnia ponownie wypełniła się stukaniem sztućców i luźnymi rozmowami.

\- Mam jeszcze kilka poszlak do sprawdzenia, więc myślę, że tym razem spędzę tu cały weekend - Dick wzruszył ramionami, dolewając mleka do płatków. - No, chyba że w 'Haven wybuchnie jakaś apokalipsa, a to chyba nigdy nie jest wykluczone, biorąc pod uwagę nasz dorobek…

Barbara otworzyła usta by odpowiedzieć i w tym momencie zamarła bez ruchu. Jej oczy były utkwione w drzwiach prowadzących na korytarz i Tim odwrócił się w tym kierunku wraz z resztą zebranych przy stole.

Bruce wszedł do jadalni, kiwając się lekko na boki, z szerokim głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Tim usłyszał jak na podłogę upada coś metalowego, pewnie łyżeczka lub inny widelec, ale absolutnie nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od Bruce'a.

\- Ooooh, wszyscy jesteście - wymamrotał Bruce. Lekko seplenił, a jego oczy błyszczały, jak gdyby zbierały się w nich łzy. - Cała batrodzina - zachichotał i usiadł na wolnym krześle.

\- Ojcze, czy ty coś piłeś? - Damian był pierwszym, który otrząsnął się z osłupienia, które szybko zmieniało się w szok pourazowy. Bruce przecząco pokręcił głową, wciąż się szczerząc, jak nastolatek, który pierwszy raz odkrył darmowe porno.

\- Alfredzie - Bruce zwrócił się do kamerdynera, po czym pociągnął go za materiał spodni, przysuwając do siebie. Zanim oszołomiony Alfred zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Bruce objął go w pasie i przytulił. - Zawołaj Clarka na śniadanie.

\- Clark jest tutaj, Bruce? - zapytała Barbara, używając tonu jakim zwracałaby się do dziecka w przedszkolu. Tim miał ochotę przybić jej piątkę, gdy zorientował się w jej strategii. Cokolwiek stało się Bruce'owi, był to idealny moment by wreszcie wyciągnąć karty na stół.

\- Oczywiście, Babs - Bruce odparł, gdy Alfred wyplątywał się z jego uścisku, by pójść po ich gościa, zgodnie z poleceniem. - Jest moim facetem, to czemu nie miałby tu spędzić piątkowego wieczoru.

Alfred nie zdążył nawet wyjść na korytarz, gdy Clark nagle pojawił się w jadalni. Miał na sobie spodnie od dresu i koszulkę, która musiała należeć do Bruce'a gdyż była zdecydowanie za ciasna na jego supermanową sylwetkę. Nie żeby Tim narzekał…

\- Clark! - Bruce cały rozpromieniał na widok "swojego faceta" i od razu wstał i przytulił się do Clarka z zadowolonym mruknięciem.

Clark pogłaskał go po włosach, obrzucił wzrokiem całą rodzinę, po czym puścił im oczko i w mgnieniu oka zniknął wraz z Bruce'em.

Tym razem niezręczna cisza trwała aż do momentu gdy Clark wrócił do jadalni. Jakąś minutę później i tym razem bez Bruce'a.

\- Co to kurwa było? - zapytał subtelnie Jason, gdy Clark stał przed nimi, dalej w nielegalnie obcisłym t-shirtcie i z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

\- Miałem już trochę dosyć tego, że Bruce nie chciał wam się przyznać, w sensie, powiedzieć o nas - Clark nerwowo podrapał się po karku. - Więc oszukałem i użyłem Super-Pocałunku.

\- Super... Pocałunku... - Dick powtórzył te dwa słowa powoli i z wyraźną pauzą, jak gdyby były frazą w obcym języku, której brzmienia nie był pewien.

\- Tak jakby, jestem w stanie kogoś pocałować tak, że potrafi to trochę zamieszać w głowie - wyraźny rumieniec zakwitł na twarzy Supermana. - Więc pomyślałem, że może jeżeli spróbuję w ten sposób rozluźnić Bruce'a… Położyłem go z powrotem spać, jak się obudzi wszystko powinno wrócić do normy...

\- Okej, za dużo informacji - oznajmił głośno Damian i bez dalszego komentarza wyszedł z jadalni, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Nie wiem, czy chcę pójść za przykładem Pomiota, czy poprosić o lekcje - dodał swoje trzy grosze Jason. Tim kopnął go w kostkę pod stołem.

Za to Dick, przeklęta rodzinna plotkara, wyglądał jak gdyby ktoś właśnie wpuścił stado szczeniaczków do pokoju.

\- To teraz siadaj - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, klepiąc krzesło obok niego w zapraszającym geście. - I wszystko nam opowiadaj.

* * *

 _Tak, Super-Pocałunek jest komiksowo kanoniczny. Nawet ja bym na to nie wpadła. Wygooglujcie sobie "10 worst superman powers of all time"._


	3. Każdy chciał kiedyś kucyka w prezencie

**Każdy chciał kiedyś kucyka w prezencie**

* * *

 _Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne_

Dla pełnego doświadczenia tego fika, polecam włączyć sobie na youtube "Pony" z soundtracka do _Magic Mike XXL_ jako muzykę w tle.

* * *

Clark musi przyznać się do lekkiego zdenerwowania, kiedy jest w drodze do posiadłości Wayne'ów. W ich związku to Clark jest tą osobą, która bardziej docenia takie rzeczy jak randki, prezenty i wszelkie związkowe drobiazgi, więc nie spodziewa się, że Bruce nagle postanowi hucznie świętować ich pierwszą rocznicę, jednakże… Cóż, Clark nie zapowiedział, że dzisiaj wpadnie. Bruce na pewno pamięta o rocznicy, bo jednak mowa tu o najlepszym detektywie na świecie, Bruce nie zapomina ważnych dat tak po prostu. Jednak, czy postanowi w jakikolwiek sposób uświęcić ten dzień...? To już jest dla Clarka zagadką.

Okno do sypialni Bruce'a jest otwarte na oścież, pomimo chłodnego wieczoru, więc Clark uznaje to za dobry znak, wręcz zaproszenie. Jednakże, gdy ląduje w środku, zaczyna wątpić, czy trafił w dobre miejsce. W pomieszczeniu rozlega się muzyka, którą Clark bardziej kojarzyłby z Dickiem, a nigdy nie posądziłby Bruce'a o słuchanie.

 _If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it…_

Tak, to zdecydowanie nie jest muzyka, której Bruce słuchałby z własnej woli.

\- Bruce? - woła Clark, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nuta zaniepokojenia wdarła się do jego głosu.

Nie czeka długo, moment później Bruce wyłania się z cienia w rogu pokoju. Ma na sobie nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe spodnie oraz koszulkę bez rękawów, która musi być o rozmiar za mała, bo Clark jest w stanie dostrzec wszystkie idealne mięśnie Bruce'a bez użycia rentgenowskiego wzroku. Ten ubiór tak bardzo go rozprasza, że dopiero potem jego wzrok ląduje na twarzy partnera. Bruce uśmiecha się jak ktoś bardzo zadowolony z siebie i Clark zamiera - zdębiały, ogłupiały i podniecony.

\- Cześć, Bruce - wykrztusza w końcu, gdy Bruce stoi już tylko krok od niego. Nagle przypomina sobie o kwiatach, które ze sobą przyniósł, a które teraz muszą był mocno wymiętolone, gdyż zaczął je nieświadomie ściskać, gdy podziwiał ubiór Bruce'a. Teraz wreszcie unosi bukiet goździków i wyciąga je w stronę Bruce'a. - Najlepszego - mówi po prostu, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Usta Bruce'a rozszerzają się w uśmiechu, jedynie o milimetry, lecz w oczach Bruce'a pojawia się coś, co sprawia, że Clark czuje się jak mysz złapana przez kota.

Bruce chwyta nadgarstek Clarka, wciąż nie odbierając kwiatów, i odsuwa jego rękę na bok. Gdy tylko ta przeszkoda między nimi znika, Bruce przyciąga Clarka do pocałunku. Krótkiego, lecz pełnego pasji, i Clark czuje się jak gdyby został odurzony - w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Zbyt szybko Bruce przerywa pocałunek i tym razem chwyta za bukiet goździków. Podnosi je do twarzy, jak gdyby chciał powąchać czerwone kwiaty, lecz jedynie opiera delikatne płatki o policzek i mówi:

\- Dziękuję, Clark.

Ten pyszny uśmiech nie znika z jego ust, a Clark nie może się napatrzeć jak wspaniały kontrast tworzą czerwone kwiaty tak blisko tych hipnotyzująco niebieskich oczu.

Lecz wtedy obraz zmienia się, Bruce odkłada kwiaty na najbliższą komodę i kładzie swoje dłonie płasko na klatce piersiowej Clarka.

\- Czas na mój prezent.

Bruce lekko popycha Clarka, kierując go jedynie naciskiem dłoni, aż po kilku krokach w tył Clark siada na skórzanej kanapie w rogu sypialni.

\- Teraz siedź spokojnie i nie ruszaj się, dopóki ci nie pozwolę - Bruce mówi to tonem, którym Batman wydaje polecenia, lecz na sam koniec puszcza mu figlarne oczko, i Clark przeżywa tak ogromny dysonans poznawczy, że jest w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową.

Piosenka, która leciała gdy przyleciał, kończy się, lecz po sekundzie zaczyna się od nowa. Clark niby wie, co nadchodzi, lecz jego umysł wciąż zdaje się nie do końca pojmować całą sytuację.

Bruce robi krok w tył, przymyka powieki, a jego biodra zaczynają się bujać na boki.

 _Gotta be compatible. Takes me to my limits…_

Clark obserwuje z uwagą, jakiej nie poświęcił jeszcze niczemu w swoim życiu, jak całe ciało Bruce'a zaczyna poruszać się w rytm muzyki. Nie są to profesjonalne, ani wyćwiczone ruchy, lecz ciało Bruce'a potrafi poruszać się z taką gracją w walce, że przeniesienie tej płynności ruchów na taniec nie wydaje się wyzwaniem. Wciąż kręcąc biodrami, Bruce obraca się w miejscu, aż do momentu gdy Clark widzi go od tyłu, i wtedy zaczyna powoli rozpinać spodnie. Większość akcji rozgrywa się w wyobraźni Clarka, gdyż z tej perspektywy widzi jedynie ruchy materiału opinającego tyłek Bruce'a, oraz ruchy mięśni jego pleców, które są jeszcze bardziej podkreślone zmysłowymi ruchami ramion.

Bruce powoli zsuwa spodnie ze swoich bioder, odsłaniając obcisłą czarną bieliznę. Clark zaciska dłonie, gdy czuje nagłą potrzebę aby wsunąć palce za miękki materiał i zsunąć ją wraz ze spodniami. Jednakże powstrzymuje się i trwa bez ruchu, tak jak polecił mu Bruce.

Bruce odrzuca spodnie na bok i teraz jest już tylko w samej bieliźnie i obcisłej koszulce. Spogląda na Clarka znad ramienia i ten psotny błysk w oku wciąż tam rezyduje, gdy Bruce obraca się przodem i zamyka dzielący ich dystans.

\- _Bruce_ \- Clark nie jest w stanie powstrzymać żałosnego jęknięcia, bo jego partner jest tak _blisko_ , ich kolana prawie się stykają, a klatka piersiowa Bruce'a porusza się wężowymi ponętnymi ruchami i każdy z nich jest zakończony akcentem w biodrach, a silne dłonie delikatnie dotykają jego własnego ciała w powolnej wędrówce od szyi po krocze. Clark ma wrażenie, że zaraz straci zmysły.

Wtedy niespodziewanie Bruce wskakuje na kanapę, jego bose stopy lądują na zewnątrz ud Clarka, a dłonie chwytają się oparcia po obu stronach jego głowy i Clark nagle znajduje się w pułapce, z której nigdy nie chce się wydostać. Bruce jest coraz bliżej, lecz Clark wciąż nie dostał pozwolenia aby się ruszać, czy też dotykać. Choć Bruce dopiero się rozkręca, Clark już ma ochotę wyć z desperacji. Wtedy Bruce nachyla się jeszcze bardziej i gryzie Clarka w ucho, by zaraz potem ukoić językiem zaatakowaną skórę. O ile już dawno minął ten moment, gdy jego spodnie zaczęły stawać się nieprzyjemnie ciasne w kroczu, to teraz jest już prawie pewien, że tego wieczora dojdzie w ubraniu, jak napalony gówniarz.

Usta Bruce'a cofają się, ku niezadowoleniu Clarka, wraz z całym jego ciałem i Bruce'a zsuwa się w dół do klęku. Clark czuje ciepło bijące od Bruce'a w punktach, gdzie jego uda stykają się z łydkami drugiego mężczyzny. Wiele by dał za zetknięcie skóry ze skórą.

Bruce nie przestaje się poruszać w rytm muzyki, od bioder w górę jego ciało kontynuuje swój zgrabny taniec lecz teraz _wreszcie_ Bruce chwyta krawędź koszulki i powoli unosi ją, ujawniając płynne ruchy mięśni. Clark nieświadomie oblizuje wargi, gdy coraz więcej nagiej skóry zostaje odkrytej tuż przed nim, tak blisko… Koszulka zostaje porzucona gdzieś na podłodze i Clark ma wrażenie, że taniec Bruce'a trwa bez końca i na ten moment cały świat postrzegany przez Clarka ogranicza się do postaci przed nim. Wpatruje się jak zahipnotyzowany w ciemne od podniecenia oczy, ten zalotny uśmiech, ruchy idealnych mięśni i skórę pokrytą zbyt wieloma bliznami, zarys jego twardego członka pod czarnym materiałem bielizny.

Zdaje się minąć wieczność nim Bruce obniża się jeszcze bardziej aż Clark czuje erekcję partnera dotykającą jego udo przy kolejnym ponętnym ruchu. I od tej chwili Bruce przestaje zwracać uwagę na rytm muzyki, gdy przy kolejnym pchnięciu bioder jego członek ociera się o krocze Clarka i tym razem nie czeka na następny bit, aby wykonać kolejne. Clark wciąż jednak słucha się polecenia Bruce'a i siedząc bez ruchu pozwala sobie jedynie na ciche jęknięcia, gdy Bruce ociera się o niego raz po raz w coraz bardziej desperackim tempie. Clark dochodzi pierwszy z imieniem Bruce'a na ustach i to ostatecznie jest dla niego sygnałem dla złamania zasady. Na fali własnego orgazmu, wreszcie odpowiada ruchem bioder, równocześnie przyciągając Bruce'a do niezdarnego pocałunku. Tego właśnie musiał potrzebować Bruce bo Clark połyka jego jęk, gdy ten dochodzi z ostatnim gwałtownym pchnięciem bioder.

Przez długą chwilę jedynie kontynuują pocałunek aż staje się on leniwym muskaniem ust. Żaden z nich nie ma ochoty zmieniać pozycji i Clark wykorzystuje spowodowaną rozkoszą uległość Bruce'a, aby bezkarnie nacieszyć się tą bliskością.

\- Najlepszego z okazji rocznicy - mamrocze Bruce w ramię Clarka, podczas gdy ten nie przestaje gładzić pleców partnera dłońmi. - Prezent się podobał? - pyta, choć w jego głosie bezsprzecznie słychać zadowolenie z siebie.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś sam wywnioskować odpowiedz na podstawie dowodów, detektywie.

Bruce wciąż opiera głowę o jego ramię, więc Clark czuje jak jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu.

\- Trzeba by wyłączyć tę piosenkę, bo choć teraz ma bardzo przyjemne konotacje, to jeszcze jedna powtórka doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa.

* * *

 _Mój pierwszy manman będący jedynie manmanem bez shipów robinowych obok. Moje pierwsze pisanie lap dance'u. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło okej._

 _I tak, tytuł jest okropnym punem do piosenki "Pony", do której tańczy Bruce. MUSIAŁAM._


End file.
